darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hrud
Career Opportunities for a Hrud PC Assassin Hrud are stealthy and agile, two great traits for an assassin. Often times a Hrud will be able to pull off nearly impossible assassinations and sabotage attempts, thanks to their excellent senses. Scum The extremely small number of Hrud that live in the Imperium are viewed as pests, rarely better than Underhive Dregs. The Hrud manage to survive and even thrive on the underbelly of society. Psyker "The Hrud Psykers, or Seers as they are called, act as leaders and advisors for the Hrud. They are not sanctioned, however, mostly due to the lack of Imperial interest in the few Hrud Seers in the Imperium. Though they may be slightly uncontrolled, they do manage to work the Warp in ways to benefit themselves and their very small communities. (Note: Hrud Psykers do not roll on the Sanctioned Psyker table. Instead, they roll on the "Seer Rumors" table.) Skills Hrud are naturally agile and stealthy, and this reputation has followed them everywhere. Hrud count as being skilled in Awareness, Dodge, and Silent Move. Traits Xenos Hrud are nothing more than alien scum to the common Imperial citizen. The Imperial Creed has taught the common man to Despise the Alien, forcing the Hrud to a life of despair and a likely death at the hands of an over zealous citizen. In order to converse with a non-Hrud, Hrud PCs must pass a Fellowship test at a -25 penalty. If failed, the NPC will ignore the Hrud completely. In extreme cases of failure, the NPC may attack the Hrud (at the GM's discretion) Warp-Touched Mutation has spread through out the Hrud race ever since the destruction of their home world by a Warp Storm. The mutations that the original Hrud acquired have been passed down over the years. Hrud gain 1 minor mutation as well as 1d5 Corruption points Ultra Sensitive Hrud are known for their incredible agility, precise perception, and amazing stealth capabilities. Their major downside, however, is a crippling weakness to bright lights. Hrud gain the Dark Sight and Sonar Sense traits. They also gain the Catfall and Rapid Reaction talents. Acrobatics counts as a basic skill for Hrud. However, Hrud take a -20 penalty to all perception, agility, and intelligence tests in 'bright' areas (anything as strong or stronger than a spotlight is considered 'bright'. Suns as bright or brighter than our sun at around noon on a clear day are considered 'bright') Technology Scavengers Though they may not understand what they're working with, Hrud have a natural affinity to technology, and often scavenge trash heaps for interesting gadgets and weapons. Hrud gain a +10 bonus to Tech Use skills and only take a -10 penalty when using special weapons without the relevant talent. Unstable Corpse Hrud corpses seem to degrade rapidly, making postmortem examinations difficult, if not impossible in cases. Upon death, a Hrud's corpse begins to rapidly dissolve. In 1d10 rounds, the body decomposes as if it has been dead for several months. Generating Characteristics Extra Gear: Signed Ordo Xenos Papers, Hrud Cloak Signed Ordo Xenos Papers: "These papers carry identification and signatures that designate their carrier as being a citizen of the Imperium, despite the fact that they are an alien. These papers are incredibly difficult to acquire, and they do not mention that the bearer should be treated with Human rights and privileges. Regardless, they do look official, and with a bit of clever wording, can get the bearer a few rights and items that they would not be able to get otherwise." If a Hrud presents these papers to an NPC, they only take a -15 penalty when making their Fellowship test because of the Xenos trait. (Note to GMs: This can be an optional piece of equipment for the Hrud PC, as not every Hrud has taken the initiative to get these, and can even be a goal for the PC. Perhaps the Inquisitor employing the Hrud has connections that can net him the papers, assuming the PC does a few favors for the Inquisitor.) Hrud Cloak: "This heavy piece of fabric completely conceals nearly every part of the wearer. Because of the Hrud's small size, most people will see some sort of small figure walking around in heavy clothing. Seeing as how Hrud are a very small minority, people will generally assume that this is an Albino Ratling or something of the sort." Counts as Poor Quality Clothing. Any NPC talking to a Hrud wearing a Hrud Cloak must pass a Scrutiny test in order to identify the PC as being a Hrud (if the NPC doesn't identify the PC properly, the Xenos trait is ignored for the conversation) In addition, if the Hrud wearing a Hrud Cloak is exposed to a bright light, they only take a -10 penalty. Hrud Seer Rumors Table NPCs Hrud Warrior Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 8 Corruption Points: 2 Skills: Awareness +20, Acrobatics, Silent Move, Tech Use Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapons Training (SP, Las), Catfall, Exotic Weapons Training (Hrud Fusil) Heightened Senses (Sight, Hearing), Melee Weapons Training (Primitive), Rapid Reaction Traits: Dark Sight, Minor Mutation, Natural Weapons (Bite), Size (Scrawny), Sonar Senses, Ultra Sensitive*, Unnatural Agility (x2) *Ultra Sensitive: Because of the Hrud's keen senses, the are very vulnerable to large amounts of light. Any Hrud that is in strong Sunlight takes a -20 penalty to their perception and agility Weapons: Lasgun or Autogun or Hrud Fusil, Knife, Bite (1d10+1 R; Pen 1) Armor: '''Flak Vest (Body 4) '''Gear: '''Hrud Cloak, 2 Lasgun charge packs or 60 Bullets or 5 Hrud Fusil canisters '''Threat Rating: Xenos Minoris. Hrud Seer Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 9 Corruption Points: 5 Skills: Awareness +20, Acrobatics, Invocation, Psyniscence +10, Silent Move, Tech Use Talents: Ambidextrous, Catfall, Exotic Weapons Training (Hrud Fusil) Heightened Senses (Sight, Hearing), Melee Weapons Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapons Training (SP), Psy Rating 5, Rapid Reaction Psychic Powers: Fearful Aura, inflict Pain, Biolightning or Fire Bolt, Weaken Veil Traits: Dark Sight, Minor Mutation, Natural Weapons (Bite), Seer Rumor* Size (Scrawny), Sonar Senses, Ultra Sensitive**, Unnatural Agility (x2) *Seer Rumor: All Hrud who become seers must undergo a rigourous training. Because of this they will gain certain traits. Roll on the Hrud Seer table to determine what training this Hrud has gone through. *Ultra Sensitive: Because of the Hrud's keen senses, the are very vulnerable to large amounts of light. Any Hrud that is in strong Sunlight takes a -20 penalty to their perception and agility Weapons: Stub Revolver, 50% chance of Hrud Fusil, Force Staff, Bite (1d10+1 R; Pen 1) Armor: '''Flak Vest (Body 4) '''Gear: '''Hrud Cloak, Psy Focus, 12 bullets, 5 Hrud Fusil canisters (if in posession of Hrud Fusil) '''Threat Rating: Xenos Minoris. Hrud Assassin Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 8 Corruption Points: 2 Skills: Awareness +20, Acrobatics, Charm, Silent Move +20, Slight of Hand +10, Tech Use Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapons Training (SP, Las, Primitive), Catfall, Heightened Senses (Sight, Hearing), Melee Weapons Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapons Training (SP), Rapid Reaction Traits: Dark Sight, Minor Mutation, Natural Weapons (Bite), Size (Scrawny), Sonar Senses, Ultra Sensitive*, Unnatural Agility (x2) *Ultra Sensitive: Because of the Hrud's keen senses, the are very vulnerable to large amounts of light. Any Hrud that is in strong Sunlight takes a -20 penalty to their perception and agility Weapons: Hunting Rifle with silencer or Long Las, Stub revolver, Knife, Bite (1d10+1 R; Pen 1) Armor: None Gear: '''Hrud Cloak, 2 Long Las charge packs or 150 Bullets '''Threat Rating: Xenos Minoris. Category:Xenos Category:Races